In its incipient stages Alzheimer's disease may present diagnostic confusion by its focal visual symptoms. Tests with the Gunkel chromaticity method showed broad elevation of color thresholds in retinitis pigmentosa and defects in the orange-cyan bands with optic nerve lesions.